verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tree
The Tree is a mysterious object the size of an Omniverse found in an ordinary Beyond Bubble somewhere in the Transcendentem Continuum. Nothing is known about The Tree, its mere existence is unknown to everyone, everywhere as all who learn of The Tree's existence cease to exist in any form. As such, nothing can be understood about its origin or properties. 'First Known Encounter' A massive scientific organization dedicated to researching, examining and understanding anything they find noticed that one specific Beyond Bubble within one specific Transcendentem in the Transcendentem Continuum contained a substantially smaller amount of life than all others within the Continuum. This organization had technology so incredible that they could navigate the Transcendentem Continuum easily and singular Transcendentems were like nothing to them. They were able to sneak into Beyond Bubbles without The Guardian Of The 5th Wall even knowing and might even have been able to go beyond the Transcendentem Continuum, had they not encountered The Tree. They entered the Beyond Bubble and located a strange, empty Monocosm. This Monocosm contained no Godverses nor Omniverses, but rather a single, incredibly strange structure. The structure appeared to be a former Omniverse -- that had been completely and totally erased. The Tree appeared to be somewhat of an empty shell of an Omniverse that no longer existed. Whatever this form of erasure was, it was far more thorough than any form of erasure that can be performed by a standard Cosmological entity such as Destroyer or The Supergods. To no extent did anything in the Omniverse exist in any form, nor did it ever exist in any way. The researchers who discovered The Tree couldn't even truly confirm it was an Omniverse that had been erased, they simply speculated that it was after observing the shape of The Tree. Its form closely resembled the shape of an Archverse chain of some form, with the variety of what could be found within the universes getting larger and larger as you journeyed outwards from a specific universe, while the closer to the top of the chain you reach, the smaller the variety gets but the larger the -verses themselves get. This gives it the appearance, from a human perspective, of a dead tree. Perhaps, The Omniverse had not been totally erased. Perhaps some tiny fragment of its former existence was still there somewhere within The Tree. The researchers attempted to find such evidence, however they were unable to, as when they attempted to interact with The Tree, they too were erased from existence. Not just them, but anything related to them. The entire institution which sent them, everyone who worked for it and every life form who knew about it and the civilization which harbored it ceased to be. They no longer existed on such a level that even a creature who could affect the entire Barrelplex did not know they ever even existed. But no tree had been created in their place. Second Known Encounter During the construction of the Xaspunum Nexus, a team of entities were sent to connect every -verse within The Tree's Beyond Bubble to the Nexus. The impressive properties of Xaspunum allowed them to travel everywhere within the Beyond Bubble with ease, and even beyond. The creators of the Xaspunum Nexus sought to connect every single -verse of any size within the Trancsendnetem Continuum to the Nexus and they had the means to do so. To make the job easier, they employed many low level entities to do their jobs for them, in return giving them strange, abstract divine equivalents of human payment. (Or, if the entities had human level or similar intelligence, regular money.) When a few workers visited a certain Monocosm,they noticed the Godverses they had been sent to connect were missing, as was the Omniverse and all the Archverses inside it. In its place was The Tree. The workers obviously found this strange. While it was not uncommon to come across Monocosms very different to what they were expecting, they had never seen anything quite like The Tree. They also found it odd how despite its size, there were no -verses inside of it, nor any others structures or entities anywhere within the Monocosm. Nevertheless, they weren't being paid to speculate about weird phenomena, they were being paid to connect -verses to the Nexus. The Tree technically counted as a -verse, so the workers actually tried to connect The Tree to the Xaspunum Nexus. Unsurprisingly, doing so resulted in their erasure. They had informed the others working on that Beyond Bubble of the odd occurrence, and so they were erased as well. The rest of the organization creating the Nexus was not informed, as a strange-looking Omniverse was not exactly something worth interrupting your bosses' valuable time to inform him of. As such, the rest of the Xaspunum Nexus survived. Due to the extent of the erasure, not only did the creators of the Nexus not remember the specific individuals sent to the Beyond Bubble, but they did not even know anyone had been sent. No one found this strange, as from everyone's perspective, a team had simply not yet been sent in. Thus, another team was sent in, resulting in the same fate for them. This created an infinite loop of teams being sent in and promptly erased over and over and over. However, no one found this strange, as no one even knew they existed. Furthermore, no one questioned why out of the entire Xaspunum Nexus this single Beyond Bubble was not connected as they just assumed that it was the last Beyond Bubble to be connected, and at all times the first and only group is being sent in to connect it. This brings up the possibility that there may be a Tree or smaller Tree-like object within our own universe, and the reason any one aspect of human development has not advanced as much as it should is because every time we reach further, we encounter the Tree-like object and those working on the project have been erased. Yet from our perspective, they never existed, and every time a new group is sent in it is always the first time, so we do not question it. Conclusion In the end, it will likely remain unknown what created The Tree and how it erases all who learn of its existence as all who attempt to investigate it will themselves be erased. However, from what little information exists on it, we can attempt to form some theories. Perhaps The Tree is some form of conceptual virus that spreads not through physical contact with the virus but rather knowledge of it. Those who learn about the virus themselves become infected with the virus. This alone, however, would not be a good explanation. If the virus truly wishes to spread, why would it erase those who learn about it from existence completely? Surely, leaving memories of those it has affected intact would be more reasonable as it would allow knowledge of the virus to spread further. So perhaps the virus was not created naturally, but instead specifically engineered by a group within the Omniverse formally within the place of The Tree as a form of weapon in some advanced war, and ultimately grew to erase its creators as well as everyone within the Omniverse, forming The Tree. Another potential theory is that The Tree is in fact a completely natural phenomenon. Many plants here on Earth coat themselves in thorns as a form of self-defense, to prevent predators from from eating them. Perhaps The Tree erases all who know about it as a form of self-defense, as you cannot be attacked if no one knows you exist, and no one can know you exist if anyone who discovers you ceases to exist themselves. The question that remains then was what happened to the original Omniverse. It's unlikely the original creature merely erased it in self-defense the same way it did to those who discover its shell, as the erasure of the Omniverse was far more thorough than that performed by The Tree. So perhaps this creature is still evolving, and earlier on its form of erasure was much more thorough and violent but it used up so much power it let some form of 'crater' behind like The Tree, and so over time it evolved to perform less violent, more precise erasure. The third and final theory is that The Tree is not the work of low level Cosmic Entities nor nature, but rather a powerful god. Perhaps there was something within this specific Omniverse that this god did not wish people to discover, so he completely erased the Omniverse to prevent anyone inside from discovering it. Once he learned about those with the ability to travel between Soupcount Archverses and who could potentially find the thing the god wished to hide, he infused the remains of the Omniverse he erased with a more moderate form of his own erasure abilities, causing any who discover the shell of this Omniverse to themselves be erased. As all who discovered the Omniverse are erased, they would never have the chance to find whatever is inside it that this god wishes to hide. Or perhaps none of these theories are true, and there is a yet different explanation that has not been considered here. It is impossible to know for certain. Category:Beyond Cosmology Category:Cosmology Category:Specific Locations